


Sanguis

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Noctis loves giving himself completely to his vampire lover.Noctis x Vampire!Ignis. Bondage. Blood. Fellatio. Frottage





	Sanguis

**Author's Note:**

> It's October, which means supernatural things. Woooo.

The sheets were silky soft against Noctis’ skin, the ties binding his wrists to the headboard tight enough so he could feel them when he moved, but not enough to cause too much discomfort. The lights were dim enough that they wouldn’t hurt his eyes but, bright enough that he would still clearly be able to see his lover. It was a hard limit for him, it was just too addicting to watch Ignis’ eyes drag across his body like he was a piece of meat, to watch his lover slowly lose control, to watch him salivate against his skin, to watch his eyes zero in on his raging pulse in desperation and hunger, to watch the expression crossing his face while his cock teased at his entrance. No.

Noctis shook his head to try and clear his mind of those thoughts, he didn’t want to wind himself up before they had even begun. He turned to look up at his lover who was leaning over him; fully clothed in contrast to his own nakedness. 

“Test your restraints,” Ignis ordered, voice dark and unwavering, Noctis didn’t dare disobey. He pulled at the ties across his wrist, hardly able to move, relishing in the tug of the fabric against the underside of his wrists, the promise of more. Ignis hummed in satisfaction and the noise went straight to Noctis’ cock, Six he was so fucking desperate.

“Are you ready to begin?” Ignis was taunting him now.

“Please Specs, yes.” Noctis moaned out, “touch me.”

Noctis watched his lover smile, watched as a small glint of fang peeked out from between his lips and he couldn’t control his body, his head rolled back in anticipation as his cock swelled further between his legs at the sight of his lover beginning to lose control.

There were soft breaths against Noctis’ bare skin, not cold or hot, Ignis’ body temperature was comfortable pressed against his own. The gentle touch of his breath made Noctis squirm, brought blood to the surface of his skin, followed by the drag of his lover’s long tongue across sensitive flesh. Rough leather wrapped around his hip, fingertips pressing sharply to keep him still, the touch just made him squirm more.

“Noctis.” Ignis warned, there was tension to his voice that wasn’t normally there. Noctis had learnt that it represented his more basic, primal instincts beginning to seep through the cracks in his normal impeccable facade. It made him groan and buck his hips.

“Noctis. If you don’t stop squirming than I shall have to restrain your legs as well.”

Noctis’ wrists strained against his binding. He knew Ignis wouldn't miss the strong throb of his cock at his words, knew his lover would be able to smell the drops that seeped from his cock as his hips canted. Ignis’ sense of smell was strong, and he was typically unable to resist the scent of his lover’s arousal.

Ignis chuckled, fangs peeking over his bottom lip now, elongated with hunger and arousal. “You leave me no choice.” Large hands left Noctis’ body, Ignis made a show of running them up his own chest, of groping across his pecs and toying with his nipple through his shirt, rocking his hips and gasping at his own touch before sliding his suspenders down his arms.

There was the sound of metal on metal as Ignis unclipped them from his pants. Noctis watched with rapt attention as they fell lower on his lover’s hips once they were no longer held up. He moaned out loud as they caught on the large bulge between his legs. 

Ignis noticed him staring and flicked the leather out, Noctis cried out as it hit his skin sharply. Noctis squirmed and moaned, chest heaving as red began to bloom across his skin. “More,” he begged desperately. Ignis obliged him with another swift hit to his other side. “Please,” Noctis cried but Ignis did nothing, just moved down Noctis’ body and begin to use the suspenders to tie him to the end of the bed.

He looked back to Noctis once he had finished, “how is that my love?”

Noctis tried to move his legs but he wasn’t able to, he tried to buck his hips up and let out a soft groan that he couldn’t get enough force to move them. His cock throbbed helplessly between his legs as Ignis laughed, watching him struggle against his bonds. Fucking Six, there was nowhere else Noctis wanted to be. 

Ignis moved back to breathing against his skin again, his touch igniting every single nerve. Noctis was squirming almost straight away and Six, it was perfect that he wasn’t able to move. He waited patiently, like a good boy, enduring his Lovers’ teasing, well he thought he was doing a good jobanyway. 

His hips were bucking relentlessly, even with the restraints Ignis’ was struggling to get him still enough so he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Noctis.” Ignis’ voice was stern and it stunned Noctis into being still. His lover’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, anticipation building. Hearing his lover say his name like that, with just that slight hint of desperation; Noctis knew Ignis would be struggling to hold back, struggling just for him. Ignis was a perfect lover, willing to put himself through discomfort to give Noctis what he craved, absolute submission, to be utterly helpless and at the mercy of his other half.

“Be still darling,” Ignis murmured low, leaning down to press kisses to his skin, strong hands gripping onto his hips, “We don’t want there to be an accident.”

Noctis did want there to be an accident though, sort of. It was a fantasy of his to have Ignis absolutely lose control, shit he knew it was dangerous and deep down, Noctis knew that he wouldn’t necessarily be able to get Ignis to stop if he went too far, but Six he was still allowed to think about it right?

Noctis was drawn from his thoughts by the prick of fangs dragging across his skin. They were like knife points as the left faint trails of red across flushed skin. Ignis began at his chest, raking lines down to his hips then moving back up and starting again. Noctis was rocking his body into the touch, twisting against the tight grip Ignis had on his hips. Noctis whined as his cock throbbed against the air at the sensation, hands fighting against his restraints, desperate to touch his lover.

Ignis only pulled away when he was satisfied with the mess he had made of the canvas of Noctis’ skin, when his entire torso was covered in hard, criss-crossing red lines.

Ignis’ eyes were crimson when he made eye contact with Noctis again, quickly moving to straddle him. Ignis was still fully clothed as he pressed against Noctis, fangs running against his jaw. Noctis moaning in delight as a hard, rough bulge was pressed against his throbbing cock, it felt fucking amazing, the pressure, the scratch of the fabric of his jeans against purpled sensitive flesh. 

“Noctis,” Ignis moaned out against his ear, Noctis canting his hips up as much as he was able to rub himself against the bulge of Ignis’ crotch. Noctis threw his head to the side, bearing his neck to his lover, shifting as he felt fangs press against his pulse point. 

“Ignis, bite me,” Noctis begged, he could feel the pressure against his skin, feel the tug as each beat of his heart pumped blood through his system, pressed his skin closer to Ignis’ fang before repeating over and over.

Ignis licked over his pulse, it made Noctis shiver even though he felt boiling hot. The scratch of Ignis’ jeans was starting to ache, the skin of his cock too sensitive to handle so much sensation, but he wasn’t able to stop. 

But Ignis didn’t bite him, pulling himself away from Noctis’ throbbing pulse, Noctis begged for him but Ignis didn’t relent. Noctis whined as the pressure was removed from his cock, as it began to ache and pulse against the air again. Ignis was kind to him, pressing his lower body down so that his clothed abs pressed against it. He slid down his lover’s body, strong hands rubbing over his chest, tracing the harsh lines already beginning to fade against his skin. 

Ignis lowered himself until his eyes were level with Noctis’ thick, leaking cock. He ran his tongue through the puddle of precome pooling underneath it, savouring the salty taste. It made him feel alive, arousal was almost as addictive as blood. He lapped up all of it while Noctis squirmed underneath him and begged for him to touch his cock. Ignis wasn’t able to refuse for long, he was desperate for more of that salty liquid against his tongue.

Ignis took a hold of Noctis’ cock, squeezing his fingers around the base of it as Noctis began repeating his name over and over. Ignis licked around the tip of it, cleaning off any fluid that had collected there, moaning around the organ in his mouth, savouring the salty, sweet taste of Noctis’ come and his skin.

“Ignis please,” Noctis begged, breath hitching and voice cracking, he knew that Ignis was losing his composure, knew that Ignis would give him what he wanted. Noctis felt the vampire smirk against his aching cock, and then finally felt the edge of a fang press against the head of his cock.

Ignis dragged the sharp point across sensitive flesh, harsh red lines raising up on purpled, desperate skin. Noctis was moaning incoherently, Ignis couldn’t work out what words he was even trying to say, it was just slurred begging at this point. Noctis screamed as Ignis pressed the point of his fang into the slit of his cock, not hard enough to cut or bruise, but enough to hurt, enough for a sharp flash of pain/pleasure to shoot through his cock and up his spine.

Ignis pulled away and Noctis whined, struggled against his bonds, desperate to get his hands free to reach down and grab a hold of his lover; to pull Ignis back against his cock, but he couldn’t. 

Ignis was licking over the flushed skin at the top of Noctis’ thigh, running fangs across skin slick with venom and sweat. Noctis tried not to buck his hips, knowing how important it was for Ignis to concentrate but Six he couldn’t help it. Ignis mercifully decided not to punish him for this, simply bringing his forearm down and pressing it across Noctis’ hips, restraining him further and preventing him from moving.

Fangs pressed into the pale flesh of his thigh, softly at first, merely a teasing touch and then rougher, dragging deep red lines across his skin until finally they pierced his flesh. Noctis moaned loudly as Ignis groaned against his skin, the dull burn of vampire venom seeping through his bloodstream. The ache of it was pleasant, the burn of endorphins as his body’s fight or flight response kicked in, Noctis struggled against his restraints, trying to get away and push closer to the source of the pain at the same time. Ignis remove his fangs from Noctis’ skin, moving his lips over the wound, lapping up the blood as it welled up.

The ache between Ignis’ legs increased tenfold at the taste of blood, Noctis’ blood was addicting, sweet and hot, almost burning against his lips. Ignis wanted more and more, but he knew he had to stay in control, to only take a sip. He lapped at the marks his fangs left behind until it healed, his instincts angry at him for not draining his prey. 

The venom was still flowing through Noctis’ system as Ignis pulled away. His cock was aching, growing impossibly hard as the venom made its way to his engorged length. His legs were shaking, whole body shuddering as he lifted his head to try and look at Ignis. There was blood smeared across his lips and jaw and his lover was licking his lips, savouring the taste of him. It was fucking erotic and shit, it was even fucking better as Ignis lowered his head down and took Noctis’ member into his mouth. 

Ignis effortlessly took Noctis to the base, his mouth and lips lubricated with blood and venom and spit that smeared across Noctis’ skin. Noctis felt the fangs scraping against the skin at the base of his cock, felt himself slip into Ignis’ throat. Ignis moaned around him, the vibrations making his hips shake.

Noctis didn’t last very long, whole body shivered, fighting against his restraints and desperate to touch Ignis. Ignis just kept swallowing and moaning around his cock, scraping his teeth against dark curls until Noctis was shooting down his throat. 

A dark ache began to settle between Ignis’ legs as his body began to react to the cum that he had swallowed, mixing with Noctis’ blood, a lethal combination. Ignis pulled off Noctis’ cock, panting hard, he could feel his nails turning to claws, could feel the burn and hunger building inside of him. 

Ignis flung himself over Noctis, rubbing his still clothed erection against Noctis’ sensitive flesh. Noctis cried out, hips struggling to get away from the pressure, it was just too much after orgasm. Ignis didn’t relent, running lips and tongue and teeth against Noctis neck as he struggled to get his pants off. Ignis managed to undo his fly and pull everything low enough until his throbbing cock was exposed to the air, unable to do much more. 

Ignis reached down, wrapped up Noctis cock and his own in a hand and began stroking. Noctis’ cock was covered in blood and saliva and there was enough lubrication for the both of them.

Ignis was drooling against his lover’s neck, he couldn’t help it. He could see the pulse of his blood underneath his skin, it called to him. The pleasure was intense, it always was with Noctis, there was nothing else on Eos that made him feel this way. 

Noctis was struggling as he recovered from his orgasm. Ignis was thrusting hard, pistioning his hips and moving his fist like his life depended on it. 

It didn’t take long for Noctis to come back to his senses. 

“Bite me,” He screamed. “Bite me, Bite me, Bite me.”

Ignis chucked, dark and low against his ear, he knew his lover was impossibly aroused. The feel of his hips struggling to buck up against his cock and the warm rush of blood underneath his skin was almost too much to take. Ignis wanted to lose control, shit he couldn’t keep himself together any more. 

He reared up his head, fangs elongated and pupils turned to slits. He made eye contact with Noctis, watched his lover’s eyes roll back in his head before lowering down and biting down against his lover’s neck.

Ignis drank deeply as blood poured from the wound. The taste was divine, scorching hot as it flowed from his lower. Fuck, the taste was incredible, Noctis’ reactions even more so, and it did him in. Ignis felt euphoria as he spilled against Noctis’ cock and felt his come paint his fist. 

Ignis pulled himself away, healing his incoherent lover’s wound before he took too much blood. Ignis’ cock was still hard and aching, he was nowhere near satisfied.

Noctis tried to reach for him again but failed, he settled for calling out Ignis’ name. His lover made eye contact with him, dark red eyes against sapphire blue. Ignis was panting, blood smeared all across his face, it was fucking hot.

“Are you ready for more?” Ignis growled, more animal than man now that there was blood and endorphins flowing through his system.

Noctis nodded and let himself be led into bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come find me on tumblr (TehRevving)


End file.
